Lost Lives
by Gabrielle Addison
Summary: Chapters of every characters lives, before & after the crash... R&R please. First chapter is Charlie & Claire A problem


**Chapter One: Protection & Authority **

Claire Littleton sat in her tent, watching and tickling her very young son, Aaron in his crib. Her long, wavy blonde hair swayed in the breeze. Charlie Pace walked, pacing around the beach, trying to give Claire some alone time with Aaron. Sawyer, also known as James Ford, walked by. He had longer, reddish hair that gave him a tough look.

"Hello Sawyer," Claire said in her thick English accent, smiling. Sawyer stopped and smiled, which was different for him, considering he didn't really know much about Claire.

"Hello," He sat down. "I hear this is Turnip-Head." Claire smiled and laughed gently, rocking the crib slowly.

"Well, that's what Charlie calls him. He says his head looks like a turnip… I don't think so though. It's Aaron, actually." Aaron started to whine and cry. Claire sighed, but tried to sooth him. "I can't figure out why he always cries! He's already been fed and…" Claire continued to talk while Sawyer shushed Aaron.

"Shh... Shh!" He said quietly. Aaron started to calm down, quietly falling asleep. Claire looked up, amazed. Sawyer started to rub Aaron's head gently, but soon after he did, Charlie ran over.

"What are you doing?" He asked, angered.

"I was just talking to—"

"Stay away from Aaron! I saw you! You were going to hurt him!" He yelled in another English accent. Sawyer scoffed and walked off. Aaron woke up, and started crying.

"Charlie!" Claire yelled. "Who do you think you are?"

"I saw him! He shouldn't be around Aaron! He was going to hurt him!" Charlie said protectively.

"Who are you to say that!? Charlie, he wasn't going to hurt Aaron! I was right there next to him!" Aaron cried louder.

"You couldn't have protected him and yourself against him! I was trying to protect you both!"

"Why? Why, Charlie? You're not his father! I'll make the decision to who Aaron and I can be around!" Claire yelled back, as tears rolled down her face. She sat down and picked up Aaron, trying to sooth him as she hummed.

"Claire, I'm…" Charlie started.

"Just go, Charlie." She whispered, rocking Aaron back and forth gently. Charlie turned and walked away.

----------------------

Charlie stopped by Sawyer's tent, and mumbled. Sawyer looked up from his _A Wrinkle in Time _book and took off a pair of thick, big, black reading glasses that he found in the debris of the plane.

"Well, good morning, to you too, Turnip-Head." He smirked. Charlie continued to walk by. "You said something, didn't you? Could you speak up? I think I got sand in my ears…" Charlie glared at him. "Well then…" He looked over at Claire, still trying to shush Aaron. "Awe," He stood, and started to walk over to her. Charlie grabbed his shoulder and shoved him.

"I said, stay away from Claire!" He threw Sawyer to the ground and tried punching him. Sawyer, still shocked that Charlie would do that, took a hit. He threw Charlie off him and started punching him. Soon, Claire ran over holding Aaron, and yelled for help. Locke ran over first, and then Desmond, who pulled Charlie and Sawyer apart. Everyone started yelling over the commotion. Desmond let go of Sawyer, who then walked back to his tent, put of his thick black glasses and began reading. Charlie pulled away from Locke's grip and walked down the beach, away from everyone.

Call him an 'outcast'.

--------------

Claire quickly ran after him, gripping Aaron tightly close to her. "Charlie?" She called. He scoffed and kept walking. "Charlie!" She caught up to him and pulled him, facing her. "Charlie, talk to me."

"I'm not supposed to be around Aaron," He said quietly. Claire sighed.

"I never said that, Charlie." She said. She grabbed his arm and dragged him over to rocks along the shoreline of the water. "Sit." Charlie hesitated, but sat soon. "Charlie, all I was trying to say earlier was that Sawyer wasn't hurting Aaron…"

"I just want to protect him."

"And you do, Charlie. But you don't have to be the only person in his life. You've basically raised him. But I am his mother, and I can make decisions for him also." Claire said gently. "People other than you can be around him, Charlie. I mean, I know what you said to Locke when he was over here… Think about it, Charlie." Claire got up and carried baby Aaron back to the tent, placing him gently in his crib.

-----------------------------

**A/N: That's it... Just review please! It may not be my best, but I'll try... More chapters on different characters.**


End file.
